Innocent Evil
by Artrius-angel
Summary: Have you ever wonder what sin Van Helsing committed to have his memory erased? What was worth all of this pain...or namely who?
1. A Fallen Angel

Hey, I just decided to post this story for you all to read. Please review and criticism is accepted but please, be nice this is my first story. Any and all thoughts would be helpful. Thank you and please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Crisandra and this story so please don't sue.

P.S. Oh one last thing, the story will not be like this only the first and last chapter ok.

Innocent Evil 

My life is hell. All I've ever wanted I cannot have because of my life, for no one believes that innocents can be found in evil. That is how I'm seen, evil. I didn't choose this path you see it was forced upon me. I wish one day for his love, the love that I once had. I have found my love again but he doesn't even remember me. My love, my angel, Van Helsing.

I am the Angel of death, the destroyer of lives, my name is Crisandra. I shale explain why I've been committed to this...this..."job". I was damned to this job for bearing a child, Gabriel's child to be exact. It is a forbidden love that cost us both dearly, his memory and place in heaven and my new job as the Grim Reaper. We also lost something else, one that is still fresh in my memory even though it happened many centuries ago.

But I Crisandra am bound and determined to have my love returned to me, even if it means my death and damnation. For I am in Hell everyday without them both. I know what I must do, I must travel to Transylvania and help him once again for an old enemy has awaken, Dracula. And with hope restore our forgotten love...


	2. What?

Well here it is, the first real chapter, hope you'll like it. I can at least say I do, so that should count for something. And I promise to try and put in as many twists as I can. Well now on with the show!!

Disclaimer: like last time...I own nothing but my dreams...

**Bold** words are sounds like a door slamming.

_Italic_ words are thoughts.

* * *

What?!

'What?! That's impossible, I watched him die right in front of me.' Yelled Van Helsing. It had been two months since the "supposed" death of Dracula. No one dared to bring up the trip for fear of angering Van Helsing. He never spoke of Transylvania, but Carl felt it wise to tell the people of the Order what happened so as to not to accidentally upset Gabriel. They had all decided to find the best person to break the news to him. The place where he had killed Anna.

Cardinal Jinette felt great sympathy for the young hunter. It is the worst thing he could think of doing to the Fallen angel.

'It's true Van Helsing, the Devil has arisen him once more to wreak havoc on humanity.'

'When do I leave?' asked Van Helsing with a defeated sigh, knowing he couldn't get out of this even if he wanted.

'As soon as possible, you must stop him before he takes new brides and has them bear him children. Carl shale come with you to help.'

'What? Why do _**I** _have to go?' whined Carl, obviously upset with having to face the winged demon again.

'Because Van Helsing will need all the help he can get. And besides you've helped with this problem before so you're the best qualified to help him.'

'Actually Cardinal, Anna helped out with the problem more then I so...'

_**SLAM**_

'Oopps...' mumbled Carl. Looking even more distressed over the situation than he had previously.

'Now see here friar, you shale go and do so with a smile on your face or I shale have no other option but to tell the council of your night with that barmaid.' The Cardinal stated with a disapproving face.

'What?!?! How do you know about her?' questioned a bewildered Carl, obviously mortified that someone found out about that night.

'I'm the Church Carl, I know everything.' Said Cardinal Jinette smugly as he walked off leaving a dumb struck friar behind.

_Now that's just wrong...I wonder what else he knows..._

Carl walked off mopping and groaning, looking for Van Helsing to apologize for his stupidity.

Some place else

Heavy breathing is the only thing heard in the now destroyed room.

_Why? Why do I have to go back **there**? God must be punishing me for killing Anna and the many sins I've committed, that's why it has to be. An angel shouldn't sin, especially the Left Hand of God. I'm being punished for so many murders by repeating my pain and by losing all I love._

Looking up Van Helsing starts to clean up his destruction but soon stops after his tears of pain and regret cloud his vision.

Finally giving into his grief and guilt after two months he cry's out all he's kept in for fear of showing his true pain.

_What have I done to deserve this? What horrific sin have I committed that allows God to kill those I love?_

He didn't know how long he stayed like that but was interrupted by Carl knocking on the door.

'Van Helsing I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I...Are you alright ?' he asked finally realizing the state of the once proud mad and his room.

'Yes Carl, I just needed a moment to myself. And there's nothing to be sorry for, ok.' He admitted while standing up shakily.

'Are you sure? Even if you are I'm still sorry.'

Sighing, 'Well everything's ok.... So are you packed yet?' he asked rubbing his eyes, just realizing how tired and emotionally drained he was.

'Why yes, I even have some **_new_** weapons for you to try out.' Carl said with a scared yet excited look in his eye.

'Well then we leave tomorrow at dawn. See you in the morning Carl.'

'But don't you want to see my new inventions, it will only take a second.' Carl asked, almost pleaded with the very tired hunter.

'Good night Carl.' Said Van Helsing as he ushered the restless friar out of his room, promptly shutting the door in his face before Carl could protest.

'Good night to you as well Van Helsing.' Came Carl's muffled reply.

_I hope so, because tomorrow is going to be a **long** day_.

* * *

Well there we go, chapter 1!! Yay! Oh and a special thanks to Trinity Infinity for telling me about some mistakes. Now it will be readable. Thanks again!! Till next time, Luvs and Hugs!! 


	3. Cofusion

Well sorry for the wait, my friend left yesterday and my dog had to go to the vet. He hurt his leg, they think he might have to have surgery. And with school and projects I've been kinda busy. Well here's chapter 2 everyone, enjoy!

**Confusion**

Van Helsing awoke with a start. Looking around his dark room as if he was looking for a long, lost friend.

He sat there thinking about his dream, about her. It was terrifying yet amazing. This beautiful woman with long onyx colored hair, alabaster skin, and deep crystal blue eyes. They seemed to know each other, like they were in love in this amazing world around them. He felt like he knew her and he wanted to question her about them but soon the place changed. Her love filled eyes turned fearful, like they were in pain. He could feel the same feeling of pain and fear well up inside him, he tried to save her but was being held back by an unseen foe. He watched as she was being carried off, unable to do anything but scream for her. This scene too was replaced with more resent memories. From the time when he was found on the steps of the church by the cardinal to the death of Anna, but one thing was different, she was there too. Through everything that he went through. She was in the shadows true, but she was just watching everything with a look of peace on her face.

The last scene still replayed in his mind, her pained look as he turned from his werewolf form back to his human... he would never forget that look.

He decided to get up and prepare for the long journey. Even though it was a few hours till dawn. He needed to think, think about his mission, the new weapons Carl made, heck anything _but_ her. It was tearing him up inside not knowing who she was.

Walking into his bathroom, he stripped down and stepped into the warm spray. He decided that he would question the cardinal about his dream after his shower. Standing there under the warm spray, shaking of any and all confusion in his head he decided to put all thoughts of his head he decided to put all thoughts of this woman out of his head and start to focus on the up coming mission.

Stepping out into the cool room he searched for his towel, hoping to get dry soon. He realized he only had an hour left for breakfast, dressing, and weapons...and not to mention waking Carl.

Dressing quickly he set about his business, eating, weapons, getting Carl and a quick farewell talk to the cardinal. And with that they were off on the mission, which to Van Helsing, was from Hell.

' So Van Helsing, how do you suppose we kill Dracula this time?'

' I don't know Carl...' Van Helsing said slightly upset.

' Well I think we should come up with an idea soon. We really need a plan.' Stated Carl, oblivious to the demon slayers mood.

' ....I. don't. know. Carl.' Van Helsing said slightly angrier.

'Well you can't turn into a werewolf again now can you.' Carl said, still oblivious to Van Helsing's temper.

'I said I. Don't. Know. Carl!!' shouted Van Helsing, looking at Carl with the promise of death with another question pertaining to Dracula or the mission.

' Ok, then I'll just shut up now ok.' Carl said meekly. Fearing for his own well being.

'......'

' Alright well....sorry.' Carl mumbled while looking at his travel companion. Van Helsing sat rigidly in his saddle with a grim yet sad look on his face.

_I hope this is over soon, poor VanHelsing, he shouldn't have to be put though this. I hope he can find happiness one day..._


	4. author note

* * *

Well everyone I just updated this to tell ya'll I'm so sorry but with school and tests I just haven't had the time to work on the story. I promise thought that I will have the next chapter up by Sunday (Japan time). I promise to try and update as much as possible but with school and all I just have the time hardly. Oh and Dracula's Poision, well spelling I suck at and the whole thing with the left hand of God, thanks for the info but I'm a dork wad and in my story he's the arche angel. No offence at all, please, I just need him to be the arche angel ok. Thanks again and keep reviewing. Thanks to you as well Trinity Infinity for reviewing. Well until then my fateful readers, goodbye and good day to you!! 

Crisandra

* * *


	5. Goodnight

Well sorry I didn't keep to my word but with the typhoon and the homework conspiracy... I know it's true you cannot get that much h-work on accident. They're plotting against me so I can't finish this story. But as you can see I've beaten them at their own game. Well I hope you like this chapter; it's my favorite so far. Thanks to all of you for the support given by reviewing and all of the info, it's very welcomed! Well I'm guessing you're tired of me by now so on with the story!

* * *

**Goodnight...**

" Well here we are back in _**lovely** _Transylvania. Oh can't you just _**feel** _the joy oozing out of this place." Stated Carl, obviously unhappy about being back in this town.

"Carl, please just stop. I want to get in, do the job, and leave." Stated Van Helsing, emotionally and physically drained from the long journey. He had, had just about enough of Carl and his "good" outlook on their situation. Personally he would prefer to let Dracula go, just so he could leave this... this nightmare. But alas he couldn't let the Son of Satan live and kill many innocent people.

So here they were, back in this Hellhole. Maybe they could find away to kill him or even get him out of Transylvania quickly. But that was unlikely because Dracula probably knows how hard it is for him to be here.

"We should find a place to rest and start asking people about Dracula." Van Helsing said with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes showing his tiredness.

"Sure, there's an Inn at the end of the street, we could rest there and ask questions tomorrow."

"Great but I'm not going to question anyone alright. I'm looking in the count's castle for him. Do what you need but I'm going to kill him as soon as possible."

"Wha... what, we need some kind of plan. We just can't barge in on him unprepared. " Stated Carl matter-a-factly. He was worried about his friend. Van Helsing hasn't been the same since Anna's death. He didn't want to lose another friend. He just wanted to have his friend back, but he didn't know how to fix his broken friend. The only thing he could think of to fix his broken friend was the death of his loved one Anna.

"What ever Carl, I don't want **_or _**need a plan." Grumbled the agitated knight, angry at the world for doing this to him. It was like everyone was out to get him.

"Van Helsing please lets not do anything rash. I just... Van Helsing? What, what do you see?" questioned Carl even more concerned for his friend.

_No it couldn't be. She's not real, she's just a dream. But there she is... God she's even more beautiful in real life. I... what?! Where'd she go? Augh, no matter it was probably my eyes playing tricks on me._

"Van Helsing... what did you see? Questioned Carl, his concern growing with every minute Van Helsing didn't respond.

"Wha... what Carl? Were you saying something?"

"I said, what did you see? Well go on say something."

"I thought I saw someone I know. I guess I was just imagining her." Stated Van Helsing is a quite stupor. Still looking for the lost girl.

"Okay, I think we should go rest now. I'll go check us in and you can unload the horses, okay." Stated Carl with is in charge and serious voice. Taking great pride in his new found "power".

"... Sure Carl, see you inside." Van Helsing said obviously still stuck on the "imagined" person.

"If she was nothing Gabriel then why is she still dancing around in your mind?" whispered Carl, shaking his head mournfully.

_**In a dark ally**_

_He's here, oh God Gabriel is here. And he saw me, he looked right at me. I saw his eyes, they recognized me, on some sub-conscious level he recognized me. Oh I'm sorry my love but you must do this. **We** must do this. I promise one thing though, you will get back your lost past._

"I promise Gabriel, I **_promise_**." Whispered the dark stranger as she stepped out of the shadows. Looking off in the direction of her lost love she walks down the alley, her long black cloak flapping angrily behind her as if telling her to go back and be with him.

"I do not believe so my dear." Stated a bone chilling voice. But this voice was not unfamiliar to her, oh no it wasn't.

"What? growl You, what do you want Dracula?" hissed our dark figure, obviously agitated at the appearance of the demon prince.

"Why, you of course..." cooed Dracula, looking at her with un-hidden malice.

And with that said transformed into his demonic form. Smiling down at the horrified angel he smiled with a strange, twisted glee and in his eyes they said only one word... **_run_**.

Without a moment's hesitation Crisandra took off, full speed towards the dense forest hoping for some coverage to escape the demon. The only sounds in her ears were the sounds of her own beating heart and Dracula's beating wings.

She had know idea how far she ran or for how long but she was eventually able to loose Dracula long enough to take refuge in an old cave. Lying down, panting heavily from all the running Crisandra hoped that her pitiful coverage would last till dawn. She closed her eyes, thinking about all that Dracula had said to her.

_What was that about? Why on Earth would Dracula want **me**? He knows as well as I do that Gabriel doesn't remember me, so why the strong interest in possessing me all of a sudden? Well whatever the reason I shale **not **let him get to me. I've worked to hard to forget about Gabriel all of a sudden. I..._

Sitting up Crisandra looked behind her as the dark form of Dracula manifested out of the shadows. With her eyes wide in shock she backed away from him, only to be greeted with the cold hard rock of the caves walls. With a sadistic chuckle Dracula reappeared only centimeters from her face.

With one shift movement he knocked out his prize, and as he did so he whispered on word affectionately to her unconscious form.

"Goodnight..."

Oh don't you just love those cliffhangers. Well that's it for now but I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Tell me what you think so far. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed my story so far!!


End file.
